


Paper

by 80x18 (SHO), SHO



Series: Gazette [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHO/pseuds/80x18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHO/pseuds/SHO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. NaruSasuNaru. There was something about the paperboy that interested Sasuke, an interest so strong it bordered on fascination. One-shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper

**Author's Note:**

> _First **one-shot**! Part **2** of **4** of the **Gazette series but it can be read as a stand-alone!**_

_First **one-shot**! Part **2** of **4** of the **Gazette series but it can be read as a stand-alone!**_

* * *

.

 _._

 _If Sasuke hadn't broken his arm and sprained his ankle, none of this would have ever happened._

 _The result ended in his "excused" suspension from work with pay. To ordinary hard working folks, this was a blessing in disguise. To Sasuke it was an absolute _fucking_ nightmare. He did nothing but work, he was in fact a _workaholic_. So taking work away from him was a warrant for suicide. Unfortunately his boss known as Kakashi was completely and utterly oblivious of the Uchiha martial law._

* * *

The injury happened quite stupidly actually. Or at least, to him it was.

Sasuke was the last person you'd want to rob. As a young boy his father stressed his sons to learn martial arts and defensive maneuvers in hopes of raising them to be powerful, mentally and physically. The rowdy boys grew quickly fond of martial arts, taking various styles and mixing them up in their own way. They were natural born geniuses from the start. And Sasuke even grew quick to be stronger than the eldest Uchiha prodigy, Itachi.

It was around three in the morning when Sasuke was finished editing some work for an upcoming book entitled Icha Icha when he exit the sky-scraping building. He bid the security guard farewell, which sat on a stool and waved him a good night. Sasuke thought nothing of potential robbers or criminals, well because he was Sasuke. If anything, they had to worry about _him_.

The robbers who had the unfortunate fate of coming across Sasuke were idiots who were seemingly dropped as babies. It was at a corner where Sasuke's car was parked in a solitary corner under the orange streetlights that the idiots cornered him. They both had masks; one had a gun whilst the other had a bag to carry their potential findings. Their voices were clear enough for Sasuke to determine them to be delinquents, young and apparently inexperienced robbers. Idiot 2 trembled with the gun in his hand as Idiot 1 tried to calm his partner down.

Idiot 1 turned back his attention to Sasuke. "Give us your money and phone you faggot!"

Sasuke frowned at the demeaning title and began to slowly reach for the bulge in his back pocket that was his wallet. Sasuke was undeniably gay. However these idiots didn't know that by looking at him because he didn't exactly scream gay either. Anyone who knew Sasuke knew better than to call him a _fag_ or even utter a word of his sexual orientation in a bad way. This was another warrant for suicide. Again, Idiot 1 did not know this.

"S-Sho, c-can we go now!" Idiot 2 said.

Idiot 1 coiled back in anger. "Are you crazy! Don't say my name out loud like that!"

Idiot 2 looked back at his partner, sending him an apologetic stare and mouthed a word of apology. Sasuke's attention quickly snapped to the gun before kicking it in the air high enough to make both Idiots stare up in awe. Sasuke threw the first punch to Idiot 2, who flew back a few feet and remained unconscious. Idiot 1 quickly recovered from his trance and incidentally managed to brush his fist against Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke jumped back enough but the air was blown away from his lungs.

"I'm not as stupid as my partner." He said, pulling out a spare gun from his back pocket. Sasuke smirked, mentally noting the "as stupid" and deemed him "stupid _er_ than his partner".

Sasuke staggered back to his feet and firmly pressed a fist to Idiot 1's cheek. The buffoon didn't drop the gun though and somehow Idiot 2 recovered from his sleeping state. Idiot 2's arms wrapped around Sasuke's mouth as if he'd scream, pressing it tight enough to make Sasuke wanna kill him now.

"Just give us your fucking stuff!" Idiot 1 yelled, pointing the gun to Sasuke's head. Idiot 2 wanted to protest the rash decision but before he can get in a word, Idiot 1 had shoved Sasuke down on the floor and began to repeatedly beat him with a gun pointing to his head, rendering Sasuke practically useless.

At that moment, if Sasuke hadn't remembered the first time he sparred Itachi, then he would have been dead by now.

Itachi had taught him if his martial art skills failed then it would be best not to resist and play dead. Sasuke decided this was useless because he promised himself that he'd never lose. When he said this, Itachi laughed and challenged him. Of course, Sasuke was at the age of ten and lost.

"Y-You fucking killed him! S-Sho what the fuck!" Idiot 2 was screaming frantically in the parking lot. Idiot 1 said nothing and began to tremble. Sasuke lay on the floor with blood spilled from the injuries he sustained whilst suffering blow to blow yet not once did he scream or make a face of pain as it was a weakness that his father managed to let him grow up without.

"S-Shut the fuck up and get his shit." Idiot 1 said.

Idiot 2 swallowed hard, reluctantly obeying his boss' commands and bent down slowly to retrieve the wallet. Sasuke's eyes widened, managing to get stunned looks and threw Idiot 1 down hard enough for him to stay uncouncious for good. The crack from his skull was more than enough for Sasuke to be secured of his uselessness and turned to Idiot 2, angrily punching his face repeatedly in blood lust.

Sasuke was going to make sure both Idiots suffered his ungraceful retribution.

* * *

By the time sunrise came Sasuke was the city hero. Who knew that the media would be so excited about having a powerful queer citizen residing in their city? As it turned out the two idiots were high school bullies who took it to the next level of their innovation and became small-time robbers. Before Sasuke they had robbed three women and a younger male student. They were charged with assault, robbery, sexual harassment, and violence against discrimination for calling Sasuke a faggot—yes, he'd make sure they'd suffer for calling him one.

\-----

"I'm coming to work." It was not a matter of question, rather a statement. Sasuke tapped his coffee table impatiently waiting for the sound of lip-smacking action to stop.

" _Maa, you're the city hero. Take a break!"_ Kakashi laughed on the other line of Sasuke's cell phone. Sasuke could vaguely hear the sound of Iruka, Kakashi's lover, on the other end wishing him a speedy recovery. Sasuke mumbled a thank-you before hanging up on his boss and managed to lie down on his couch.

He sighed miserably before turning on the television to reveal the robbery report again.

* * *

Their first encounter wasn't special, at least not to Sasuke.

Sasuke opened his eyes fast enough to startle even himself. He wasn't used to having the light hit him like this. Often he'd wake up before sunrise and get ready to work at the crack of dawn. But now the sun was up, half past nine in the morning and his mind was already going into frenzy about not going to work. For the first time Sasuke realized he was in more of a world of pain than he'd anticipated. His stomach was engulfed in bruises and there was that burning sensation in his ankle every time he tried to move it. He couldn't even feel his arm anymore.

 **  
_"Gooood moooorning staaaarshine! The Earthhhh says hellooooo!"_   
**

There was singing seeping from outside loud enough to wake the dead with a bell ringing along the chorus. Sasuke had never heard anything so…horrible in his life and quickly made way to his window to catch a glimpse of the source of the noise. His initial thought was to report the blond over bubbly paperboy who rode on that annoying orange bike with a big grin plastered on his face. Was that the same idiot who threw Sasuke's own newspapers totally off course and into the bushes?

"Hm.." He'd investigate.

Then something happened.

The blond boy removed the goggles from his eyes and settled them to his forehead before stopping completely in front of Sasuke's brimstone house. His azure eyes studied the place, frowned and threw the rolled up newspaper without aim before landing into the bushes. The boy peddled away faster now and commenced his singing of the Earth saying hello.

Sasuke raised a brow.

\-----

It happened for the next 3 days. The same routine for the goggled paperboy, throwing his batch gracefully and accurately to the houses as the neighbors waved at him and thanked him. The blond boy smiled back and resumed more of his lousy singing and ringing that annoying bell in that ghastly orange bike.

In the duration of those 3 days Sasuke continued to watch the paperboy examine his house and each day the blond took longer to gaze at the house. The blond still frowned, still threw his paper like it was caught on fire and still continued as if nothing happened in that ugly bike.

\-----

The weekend came by slowly. There would be no newspapers and Sasuke was still dreading the stay at home. He was sure he was suffering some kind of withdrawl from the lack of work. He was immobilized due to his ankle. He was typing in his laptop to prevent any loss of work material during his leave at least. The eraser of his pencil shot up to the corners of his lips, pensive about god knows what. He bit the eraser hard.

Tomorrow, he'd talk to the idiot paperboy.

\-----

It was actually four days later that Sasuke decided to talk to him. Day **one** , he overslept from working so late in night and missed him. Day **two** , he noticed there was a different paperboy, a boy his age with brown hair who rode on a skateboard with his dog pulling him by the waist on a leash. Sasuke wondered if the blond actually caused enough disturbances with his horrible singing to get reported and fired.

The blond remained.

 **  
_"Heeeere comes the sunnnn!"_   
**

Day **three** , Sasuke heard the singing while he was showering. He made no attempt to leave the shower with his ankle throbbing in pain. The paper stopped his singing when as Sasuke guessed, he stopped in front of his house to "observe" it and throw his paper like dead weight before peddling into the sun.

Day **four** , Sasuke noticed that the paperboy was in a rush and only glanced at his house before speeding away. It was unusual for Sasuke and it disappointed him quite a little.

* * *

It was a Friday when Sasuke finally got the chance to talk to him. The very day that Sasuke _loathed_ the most because it meant that there was no work for Saturday and Sunday. But this Friday was going to be his favorite one day. He didn't know it just yet.

Sasuke had woken up early and took a sip of his coffee while he waited in his front lawn. The neighbors around him stopped and stared at him, whispering and hushes mixed in their shady conversations. Sasuke realized it was really the first time he knew who his neighbors were. He didn't spend time at home.

As usual the paperboy sang, rode along with his bell, handed papers, and stopped. But this time the boy was face to face with Sasuke, who stared at him hard before taking a brief sip of his decaf coffee. Sasuke felt smug and grinned at his shocked expression before extending his hand out to reach for the newspaper. The blond bit his lip and did so.

"G-Good morning." He forced out. Sasuke took the time to examine his features. He was a little younger than him, possibly eighteen if he assumed right. His voice was rough enough to be an adult and he was unusually tall and built but his eyes read inexperience of the world. His cheeks bared marks, scars or perhaps birthmarks? Sasuke couldn't tell at this point of view. There was absolutely no enthusiasm in his voice, "Here's your paper…"

Sasuke didn't simply take it either, he snatched it and took another sip of his mug and walked away feeling confident.

This pissed the paperboy off because now his newspapers were landing on his roof.

\-----

It wasn't another Friday when Sasuke felt good enough to make himself encounter the idiot. His ankle was recovering and the bruises on his body were fading slowly away. He was definitely making a quicker recovery than the doctors anticipated, and they wondered why his body was so fast. Sasuke knew, his brain yearned for work. His body was needed in order to grant his mind this wish.

This time was a little less hostile than their first meeting. It was a bit more formal. Sasuke was sipping on Brazilian coffee this time and was simply enjoying the morning cold in his robe as he waited to hear the stupid singing and bike bells. It was his second time outside of his house and more neighbors were staring at him again with more whispers and louder hushes.

This time the blond wasn't shocked to see him and waved to the loathing workaholic. He kept the grin that Sasuke found oh-so annoying as he approached him with a paper in hand. "Good morning!"

Sasuke wasn't ready to buy into his innocent-paperboy complex. "Do you have a grudge against me or my house?"

The boy removed his goggles and maintained a false look of bewilderment. Sasuke noticed his beautiful blue eyes and remained silent. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Hm. I'm sure you do. Why do you have the tendency to throw my papers like some uncoordinated blind idiot?"

"W-What? Am not!"

Sasuke began to turn away and now his voice was threatening. "I see…well then I suppose I'll have to submit my witness report to your manager and inform them that you have a reoccurring unsatisfied customer…I'm sure they won't let this slip away—"

The boy dropped his bike, walking to him frantically and waved his arms in front of his face. "W-Wait! Don't do that! I-I need this job…i-it's the only way to pay for my college."

Sasuke remained unsympathetic as he turned back to face the boy. As much as he hated idiots like him and thought they didn't deserve a chance, he was going to grant him the chance to redeem himself. Maybe it was the fact that Sasuke lacked work that was clouding his judgment…he didn't know. "Then don't do it again."

As hard as it was for the paperboy to accept his terms, he swallowed his pride and nodded before shoving the newspaper into Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke was feeling smug again. "What is your name?"

The young man's smile returned again and placed his orange goggles on before hoping into his bike. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to finally meet you Sasuke Uchiha!"

* * *

The next following days went on like this: Sasuke woke up earlier than ever to get some work done, drink coffee, fall into a small nap, and wake up again a little past sunrise to greet Naruto. In return, Naruto actually only stopped for Sasuke, his now reoccurring customer, and occasionally struck conversations.

The conversations went on like this with Naruto asking the questions: "What's it like to work as a newspaper editor?", "Do you live by yourself?", "How long have you been living here?", "Do you know anything about the people living before you?", "I'm in college…a journalist major and I wanna be the best newspaper editor!", "You think this bike's color is bad?"

In which Sasuke replied, "It's humble.", "Yes I do.", "For four years since I was eighteen.", "No I don't.", "Good for you.", and "Yes."

After some time, they were something like friends.

\-----

It was three weeks after the attempted robbery.

Sasuke's ankle was recovered. But Kakashi still refused him to come into work because the asshole wanted to make him suffer. They shared an office too…maybe Kakashi didn't want him to be there to engage in naughty sexual activities with his beloved Iruka, his "assistant". It made sense. So Kakashi didn't really care that he was suffering…hm…Sasuke would have to do something about that one day. For now at least Kakashi was sending him files to work on at home.

But first, the morning paper.

\-----

It was raining on that Tuesday morning. And Sasuke never cared for rain as long as it didn't get in the way of work. But this morning he hated the rain because the paper seldom came on time or at all when it did. No one wanted to deliver paper in rain and no one wanted wet newspaper.

It rained for the next two days.

\-----

Friday came, Sasuke's favorite day of the week. The sun was shining brightly, excited to have beaten the clouds and squall from the previous days. Birds chirped, bathing in puddles around his house. Sasuke stretched his muscles, his ankle too, and yawned.

Naruto stopped in front of him and grinned, Sasuke's favorite feature from the blond. "Mornin' Sasuke! Been a while…stupid rain kept me away from delivering your precious newspapers!"

"Naruto." He greeted. "Yes, my precious newspaper…what would I do without them?"

Naruto grunted, poking his ribs with the tip of the rolled up newspaper, "What would you do without _me_?"

Sasuke looked away, reddening. The statement was playful, Naruto laughed at his expression. By now Naruto would have rode his bike away to continue his delivery but Sasuke noticed his bag was empty now. Had Naruto delivered his newspaper last on purpose?

"Erm…Sasuke…" He called.

"Hm?"

"I know it's kind of weird…and it's okay for you to refuse seeing that I'm a stranger. But you know I'm really curious and I've been wondering for a reaaaaaaaaally long time…actually ever since I became a paperboy four months ago, I've been wondering who lived in there. Then I realized it was Sasuke Uchiha, great newspaper editor…and um…well…"

A veined popped on his forehead. "Then _ask,_ Naruto."

Naruto's cheeks flushed. "Um…can I come inside?"

* * *

It was an odd request. What moreover led Sasuke to his state of bewilderment was the enthusiastic look that Naruto flashed him before hugging him tightly. Sasuke reddened, pulling him off and led him into his house.

\-----

Naruto's eyes widened upon entering, examining the interior designs of a professional setting. He noticed Sasuke's living room was actually a miniature library that contained many books, possibility a mixture of literature, law books, encyclopedias, and old newspapers.

"Whoa…this place looks way better than I remembered it…" He gaped.

Sasuke watched him suspiciously out of the corner of his eye. "You lived here before?"

Naruto shook his head. "N-No…I've only dreamt of living here. I came in here once with my parents when I was ten though…they wanted to buy this house one day."

There was some sadness hinting in his voice. Sasuke pressed him no further and continued the house tour.

* * *

It went on like that for the next 2 weeks. Sasuke waited for Naruto to finish his rounds and they'd spend the afternoon talking and eating together until it was half past one and Naruto was rushing to get to his evening classes in school. With Sasuke's arm still broken, he couldn't drive him. And Naruto didn't want to be a burden. And he'd leave through the door before parting with him.

Every time Naruto left and the door slammed behind him, Sasuke acknowledged the solitude, and somehow that upset him.

\-----

It was another Friday when Kakashi called him, telling him the "good news" that he can come into work on Monday. Sasuke was close to happy with the news and hung up before Naruto knocked on the door and entered with his bag of schoolbooks clutched in one hand.

When Sasuke told him, Naruto was upset.

"We'll be able to talk anytime…during weekends." Sasuke offered. Naruto was delighted and wrapped his arms around him. Usually, Sasuke didn't let a single soul—minus his mother, touch him in such a way. But he was growing accustomed to being the victim of Naruto's pouncing and only smiled at the heart-warming gesture.

It was that Friday that led to their first kiss.

Naruto was watching Sasuke trying to explain to him the importance in grammar in editorials. Even if they weren't formal articles they still needed to be nicely written. Columnists usually received hate mail that criticized the writer's English skills and even more hate mail for the editors who didn't do a good job of actually editing the work. But Naruto knew that already and he was bored so he watched the way Sasuke spoke.

Sasuke noticed from the corner of his eye but continued to babble on. He could have imagined Naruto leaning in closer. And he could have definitely imagined Naruto's eyes closing whilst taking his scent into his nostrils. But what happened next…was rather unimaginable.

Naruto raised a hand to Sasuke's chin and their eyes met. Their breaths stopped, hearts began to pound faster and oddly audible in the silence of the room. Sasuke didn't know what to make of this behavior but he didn't reject it at all. He was stunned to say the least…he didn't know Naruto swayed the same way he did.

\-----

Naruto's lips were unexpectedly sweet and soft. Sasuke found himself kissing back, like a kid who just discovered his newest favorite candy, even deepening the kiss by grabbing the locks of Naruto's soft hair and pushing it further to his face. The action wasn't new to Naruto, Sasuke assumed, because Naruto somehow knew how to find dominance easily when their tongues clashed.

Sasuke felt a sensation like ants crawling up his spine. His back was against the floor. The paperboy hovered above him with an innocent stare. Sasuke couldn't help reach out for his cheek, caressing a line from his scar softly. Naruto closed his eyes to savor the feeling and kissed Sasuke's hands before bending down to resume their kissing.

\-----

Sasuke sat up with Naruto in his arms as they ceased their make out session for air. He was still shocked but by no means angry. A little confused, but definitely not angry. Naruto knew this and gave him a grin as if he'd anticipated that sort of reaction. Sasuke wiped the grin by pushing him slightly away.

"I didn't know you were gay." Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled, "You never asked."

A thought came to Sasuke and he felt the need to ask, "Hm, don't tell me that's why you always looked at my house?"

"Nah, I told you before my parents loved this place. After they passed away in a car accident I decided one day I'd live here when I became a newspaper editor. Looks like I got beat in my own dream." He laughed.

"So you were mad at me even though you didn't know me?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Well I knew _of_ you, Sasuke Uchiha the great editor for the Konoha Newspaper and editor for Icha Icha series. I was maybe a _little_ jealous when I found out that you're only 3 years older than me."

Sasuke snorted and remarked sarcastically, "Only 3 years."

Naruto thought twice about retorting a smart reply back but decided against it. Rather, he wrapped his arms around Sasuke and threw him on the floor once more before hungrily licking his lips.

* * *

"Welcome back Sasuke!" The mail-carrier named Sakura greeted him.

Sasuke was going back to work. Kakashi noticed Sasuke had the knack for half-smiling more and didn't give him any death threats even when he smooched with Iruka excessively in front of him. This confused everyone in the office but no one dared to utter a word. Because everyone knew, Sasuke Uchiha was having a change of heart.

\-----

It was Friday afternoon when Naruto needed help for work in his weekend supplementary classes. He explained his teacher was a bit of an asshole and no one wanted to tutor him in chemistry. Sasuke was a genius in everything so Naruto quickly figured to make him his unofficial tutor.

When Sasuke asked what was in it for him, Naruto always kissed him.

\-----

"A-Ah fuck.." Sasuke's head rolled back against the couch with his legs spread wide open, hands gripping on Naruto's waist. The paperboy moved on top of him. Sasuke couldn't suppress a moan due to the pleasant vibe coming from his crotch as Naruto rocked against it hard. Their clothed legs intertwined, their hips grinding rhythmically and at an alarming pace. Sasuke's mind began to cloud, his lips released words that he couldn't even comprehend, and his fingers dug into Naruto's flesh, his teeth sank into his own lips to stop his pathetic moaning.

"You're so hard Sasukeeee." Naruto mewled and stopped his rocking. Sasuke's eyes opened, surprised that he'd stop at a _crucial_ moment. Naruto was teasing him like he usually did, that fucker. After teasing usually came more dirty talk to add insult to the injury. "I want you to come for _me_ already."

Sweat accumulated all over their bodies as they resumed in pleasurable friction and Sasuke's panting became louder. He hated the fact that Naruto was younger, smaller, but somehow he gained the honorable title of "top". Sasuke didn't mind right now, not when his mind was clouded in pure joy, but later he'd make sure he'd get his time on top.

The bulge in Sasuke's pants grew sensitive when he released his load on himself without warning. Their moans stifled and they continued to kiss with soft and careful rocking back and forth to avoid another spark of arousal that might lead to deeper action. After all, this was their early stage of their "relationship".

* * *

It's been four months since Sasuke was robbed. His arm was making a good recovery and he didn't really need it to be bandaged up anymore. Naruto had a break from college and stayed often at home with him when he wasn't working.

"M-move Sasu…" Naruto hissed.

Sasuke didn't need to be told what to do. He slammed rigidly into Naruto's entrance, thrusting in and out swiftly and deep enough to stroke Naruto's prostate with the tip of his cock. Naruto only hissed louder. Sasuke's head pulled back as his cock underwent the tightening wet atmosphere of Naruto's insides, moaning louder.

The room was scented like hot sex and musk; the only sounds that came from inside was the sound of flesh slapping and moans and mewls mixing together. Their bodies collided, rubbing together in a sweet and naturally synced rhythm with sweat. Lips found each other, hungrily kissing and battling for dominance through their tongues.

Sasuke's hips arched violently into Naruto's firm ass, loading fluid into the walls of his insides. Naruto followed soon after, spilling semen into the middle of his abdomen without verbal warning. Out of pure curiosity Sasuke touched the fluid before plopping his fingers into his own mouth to taste him. Sweet, Sasuke thought, and it had an iron after taste. He was no fan of sweet things either but this was going to be his only exception.

Like every other night Naruto slept in his arms. And like every other night, Sasuke watched him.

\-----

"So what exactly are we?" Naruto had the nerve to ask one day. His blond head was resting on the palm of his hands, elbows planted against neglected homework. Sasuke shot him a brief irritated look from being interrupted during his teaching mode.

As if he were playing stupid he asked, "What do you mean?"

Naruto felt a wave of annoyance and frowned, "Are you my boyfriend?"

Sasuke didn't know what to say. Well…of course Naruto was his boyfriend, or whatever. Not that he'd been in too many relationships…because they got in the way of work, for one, and two…they never could keep him quite satisfied like Naruto did.

"Well…do you want to be?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled, motioning closer to his ear before stroking his lobe gently with his soft lips. "Nah, being your paperboy is a better title. It sounds _dirtier_ , don't you think, Sasuke? Fucking your own paperboy."

Sasuke's cheeks flushed and carried him to bed.

\-----

Sasuke's head went flying into a state of excitement. His arms were scrawled out away from his body with ropes tied around his small pale wrists. He knew the next morning would hurt because the ropes were burning his flesh every time Naruto made him squirm. But right now, as if this minute, this second, he didn't give a shit.

"F-Fuck…fucking p-paperboy…argg…so fuckin' good-" Sasuke spoke. Naruto loved his dirty talk, he thrived on it. It fueled him like gas did for a car.

Naruto said nothing as his mouth was preoccupied with Sasuke's cock. His tongue stroked the body of his erected member from inside his mouth, struggling but managing not to gag with his lover's more-than-averaged sized cock.

Sasuke's hips buckled in the air to find deeper pleasure. Naruto's hands straddled him back down on the bed, a finger shaking in disapproval as he removed his mouth from his cock. Sasuke was in dismay, he couldn't believe how badly this kid was teasing him. And Naruto enjoyed it.

"Say it." Naruto said. "Say you want me to _fuck_ you."

Sasuke did.

Naruto commenced without the slightest consideration of preparing Sasuke for the penetrating act. He spread his legs wide enough and entered without struggling. Sasuke's eyes watered at the stringing feeling of his entrance opening up for the tip of Naruto's erected cock. Naruto sensed his discomfort and gave him a reassuring stroke against his cock with a free hand. With the tip of Naruto's finger he stroked the rim of Sasuke's cock, softly and gently almost like he hadn't done it at all. This sent shivers up Sasuke's spinal cord and quickly, the pain coincided with the pleasure from the hand job.

The bed squeaked and the bed post moved violently hitting the wall as Naruto's thrusts became harder, stronger, and faster. With Naruto's _godly_ hands maneuvering Sasuke's cock and penetrating his prostate Sasuke had never felt more vulnerable _and_ secure in his life.

Sasuke's thoughts grew interrupted when the paperboy let out a scream, signaling the end of his climax. Naruto panted heavily, tiredly but continued to stroke him. Blood rushed to his cock with every fucking touch Naruto made on him. Sasuke looked at Naruto's expressions and found him to be arousing. And then, he came.

\-----

"Some fucker at work called me a faggot today and I kind of wacked him one."

That was Naruto's only explanation for a sprained wrist which led him to be "suspended" from work. His boss was not heartless though and agreed to hire him back when he recovered enough to continue delivering papers. But in the meantime, Naruto was behind on his apartment rent.

Sasuke already knew where he was going at. He didn't need to waste time by trying to let Naruto ask him properly and bluntly suggested, "So move in with me."

Naruto smiled and pounced on him.

\-----

"I have a surprise for you."

Naruto had no clue what the hell Sasuke had in store for him. And after concluding it was nothing but a kinky gag for sex, he gave in and closed his eyes as Sasuke led him in his bedroom. Sasuke was covering his eyes and smiling sheepishly unbeknown to Naruto.

When Naruto opened his eyes he saw more books than he could ever afford in his life neatly stacked in alphabetical order. The bedroom had a desk for Naruto to study on and Sasuke clearly changed the bed in favor for a bigger one so they would rest comfortably together, for that reason and also because they sort of broke his own bed.

"S-Sasuke! W-Why?"

"Because I felt like it."

Naruto embraced him, almost tight enough to pull the air out of Sasuke's lungs.

Then they kissed.

* * *

 _So…who is he?_ That was the ultimate question going around Sasuke's workplace. Kakashi was not one to pry into his employee's sexual affairs, hell he didn't care if they did it in their own offices as he did with Iruka, but this was beginning to creep him out. He somewhat missed Sasuke's sarcastic replies and death glares.

Sasuke's usual reply: "None of your business."

Kakashi smiled.

\-----

Sasuke wiped the sweat off of Naruto's forehead. Naruto smiled at his touch and return the favor. After sex on their kitchen counter they usually stared at each other, studying their anatomy, their expressions, their touch, as if they were analyzing and trying to remember for fear of forgetting in silence.

\-----

The silence broke with the following question: "Do you think I'll always be your paperboy lover?"

Sasuke snorted, replying a simple "No."

Naruto frowned but quickly dismissed the look before Sasuke took notice of his hurt expression. "Tch, not like I think we'd always be together…I was just curious about what'd you say—" A finger soothingly hushed him.

"No, you're not always going to be a paperboy, you dimwit." He replied. "Because you have what it takes to become an editor one day."

Naruto's eyes brighten, his voice rhapsodized. "R-Really?"

His reply was, "Yes really."

Naruto kissed him harder and pulled away before yelling, "Sasuke…I love you!"

Sasuke Uchiha didn't know what it felt like to hear those words, quite frankly because his parents seldom muttered those words of affection. Itachi had said them though but that was an obligation as his older brother and Sasuke didn't really know if Itachi was just saying them to spite him and humor him as the youngest. So you couldn't quite blame him when Naruto muttered them recklessly and he stood silent, stunned.

Naruto's hands slapped his cheeks and woke him from a trace. "Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"You totally spaced out after I said—"

Sasuke muttered an apology and caressed his ear lobe. "I know what you said…I just…I'm not used to it." Naruto mouthed an "oh" but didn't pressure him on to say anything more. Instead he slid off from the kitchen counter and out of his grasp, bending down to retrieve his clothes before walking out of the kitchen.

\-----

Kakashi was sitting on the edge of Sasuke's desk, unable to comprehend the scowling look on Sasuke's face that read _get the hell off._ Instead he remained oblivious and continued, "If the sex is good, I'd say that's love…that's why I love my 'Ruka!"

Somehow Sasuke didn't think Kakashi believe his own words. Distraught by the memory of Naruto's hurt expression, he laid his forehead flat against his desk and slammed it hard in hopes of knocking himself out cold.

.

Iruka felt the tension in the air when Kakashi informed his lover that Sasuke was going through a tough phase. Iruka and Sasuke weren't close but Iruka knew him well enough to at least go check up on him since all he was doing was loathing and self-harming against the wooden desk. His head poked through the oak door, with a voice of concern he called him, "Um…Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Just dandy."

Iruka frowned. "I don't wanna pry but Kakashi told me about…your dilemma...I just wanted to tell you that what Kakashi said isn't true." Sasuke knew this already and turned to tone the assistant out. But Iruka walked further into the office with his clip board clutched in his hands. "The fact that you're taking it hard means that you might feel something more than…lust."

"What? Love?" Sasuke asked.

Iruka shook his head quickly. "N-No! I'm not suggesting something like that…but you know, it could be dangerously close to it. A deeper feeling than what you initially thought."

So, it was a lot like love.

* * *

Sasuke decided to approach Naruto, who was sound asleep on the desk with ear phones and music blasting from them loudly in the room. Cautiously Sasuke removed the wires and shut off the music player. He paused, indecisively wondering if he should make an attempt to move him to bed or just let him sleep on the desk. In deciding what to do Sasuke studied Naruto's breathing rhythm and steady heart beat.

He decided to leave him there with a layer of a thin sheet over his shoulders before planting a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm sorry."

.

.

 _end._

* * *


End file.
